paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max (SDC)
Max is the leader of the Stray Dog Clan and was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography Max was born in a litter of seven pups. His mother was a Australian Retriever (Golden Retriever X Australian Shepherd) and his dad was a Golden Shepherd. (Golden Retriever X German Shepherd) Little is known about his litter-mates, since he had no bonds with any of them. Max was the last to be adopted. He was adopted by a rich couple that lived in New York City. As he grew older, he started to become a trouble maker. The couple adopted a Scottish Terrier named Bella a few years later. Bella received all the attention and Max was neglected. Once he was twelve, his owners abandoned him. They left him in the fields of Adventure Bay. Once he was abandoned, that's when his hatred for humans started. He recruited stray dogs to join his pack. He called it the Stray Dog Clan or SDC for short. Uma is the only girl of the group. The rest of the pack members are Nick, Bentley, Parker, Alex, Jayson, Rafe and Andrew. Personality Max is fearless and has no problem doing dangerous stuff. However, he is shown to be very arrogant, claiming he is "the Alpha of this pack". He and Rafe fight over the alpha position frequently, and sometimes their fights can be very violent. He picks on Alex when he chickens out over certain things. He picks on Andrew and Parker a lot too, since neither of them fight that much. Sometimes Parker lashes out at him. Max is usually one of the first pups to start a fight. He is only loyal to the members of the SDC, though he treats Alex, Rafe, Parker and Andrew with less respect. Appearance Max is a male Golden Germalian. (Golden Retriever X Australian Shepherd X German Shepherd) He is mainly Golden with white on his chest and paws. His ears are erect and he has a small tuft of hair. His eyes are hazel. He has a scar from Rafe. He has a fluffy tail and long fur. His nose is brown. He has the coloring of a Golden Retriever and the body structure of a German Shepherd. Despite being part Australian Shepherd, he has no Aussie markings. Crush Max has no crush. ''Relationships with the SDC '' Max has a close bond with Nick, since the two of them have similar backstories and both hate humans. They hang out a lot and Nick is very loyal to Max. Nick is Max's assistant and will take over the SDC if Max dies. Max and Jayson have a small bond. Jayson is usually seen hanging out with Alex and Bentley, but sometimes he hangs out with Max, Nick and Uma. Max and Bentley aren't very close either. Bentley will hang out with Max sometimes. Bentley is willing to maul any human in sight for Max or steal stuff from humans. Max and Alex have a small rivalry. Max picks on Alex whenever he is scared. Alex always denies it. Out of everyone, Max and Rafe have the biggest rivalry. Max considers Rafe irresponsible and a bad influence on the other pups. Rafe thinks Max is too serious and could become extremely violent if he is in power. He also thinks that he should be the leader since he is the oldest out of the pack, and there are two older pups. One time, their fight over the Alpha position got so violent, that Rafe gave Max a scar. This caused Max to look even tougher and be feared more. Max and Andrew have a one way rivalry. Max picks on Andrew but Andrew does nothing. Andrew is picked on because he never fights, and Max thinks it's a sign of cowardice. Max picks on Parker for the same reason. The rivalry between Max and Parker is tense, but not as tense as Max and Rafe's rivalry. Max has given Parker several scars. Parker has fought Max only three times, but that was when he was really irritated. Max and Uma are just friends. Uma has a hard time listening to Max's orders, because some of them seem harsh, but she listens for his sake. She is seen hanging out with Max and Nick. It seems like Uma likes Max... Voice Actors- Young: Huck Milner (Dash from The Incredibles 2) Current: Jace Norman (Henry Danger) Trivia: Max's personality is loosely based of of Dally and Dary's personalities from The Outsiders. Max's birthday is December 11th. Max is one of many pups to be part German Shepherd, yet one of the few pups that is part Golden Retriever and Australian Shepherd. Andrew is the only other pup to be part Golden, Parker is the only other pup to be part Aussie. Max is the only pup to have one scar instead of several. Gallery